A New Student
by SevandArty
Summary: What happens when Artemis discovers that Holly has kept secret the existence of another type of Mud-Man? Well, Severus Snape, for one thing. And Artemis has to learn how to handle his new classes at a new school. COMPLETE
1. A New Scheme

**So, this story is kinda an experiment. It might not turn out that great, but I would love to hear what people think of it, so please review!**

Artemis knew that he needed to stop his criminal ventures, but it was equivalent to telling a person who has been smoking his entire life to never even think of nicotine again. The criminal mastermind was working on a very important project at the moment. He knew that this one wouldn't cause harm to anybody else, and he was extremely bored. He wanted to start a new set of adventures in a new type of magic that he had just discovered.

The only negative about this venture, was the fact that it was very dangerous to the boy himself. He was up against something that could really hurt him. And not even Butler could help him…

Artemis was sitting at his computer, on the internet, reading all he could find on his subject. It all seemed to point the same direction. On his desk sat the book series that he had decided was not really fiction, a series that he figured was written to rule out the fact that it was real. It was a good idea too. Write the exact events of a magical happening in a novel, and then it is almost impossible that this magical event happened. Artemis was thinking about doing this with his own magical adventures. He was already thinking of the fancy font and shiny cover that the first book would have, and pondering the fake name it could be written under. He liked the name Eoin…

As he searched, he decided that the People must know about these beings. After all, they did share something in common. Why hadn't Holly said anything? She was probably under strict orders not to mention it, because Artemis knew that the fairies still had their doubts about him.

Artemis finally had his plan together. He would have to get all of his equipment in order, including the outfit he had just set up. He needed to pull this off; if it went wrong, he could get extremely hurt and possibly never remember who he was.

Artemis had Butler put the many different magic deflectors and radars into the duffel. They would be traveling to the country sides of England, and from there, the radars would start being of use. Artemis had told Butler that this plan wasn't dangerous and he really needed to do this, and he also had a plan to get the People to help him. Preferably, they would send Captain Holly Short, but any fairy was better than none.

Artemis had weakened the firewalls on his computer in certain areas, allowing Foaly to see that he was planning something. And Foaly would think that he had outsmarted the young Fowl. Artemis grinned at the thought of the centaur. Foaly would hopefully alert the LEP and then they would send somebody to tail him, and Holly was the one that usually dealt with Fowl Affairs.

Butler and Artemis had taken the Lear Jet to London, and then drove a rental car from there. As the car wound through the rolling landscapes of rural England, Artemis examined the magic radar that he had created. It was designed to pick up the flare of energy that magic put out. And there was no spell or barrier that could fool it.

Artemis smiled, and tapped a dot on the device that showed a child-sized flare of magic trailing the car.

"Butler, we have company," Artemis said to his manservant. Butler tensed slightly, but his eyes didn't move from the road. "My plan worked." He didn't sound at all surprised by this and turned in his seat to stare at the patch of sky behind the car where the fairy should be. He winked, hoping the fairy saw this, and then turned back to the front.

Holly had been warned by Foaly that Artemis was hatching a new plan. It involved the magical half of the Mud-Men and that kind of meddling could get him hurt. Wizards were a touchy subject. Trouble heard what was happening and immediately told Holly to trail the boy.

"That Mud-Boy will be the end of us, I swear," grumbled Commander Kelp.

Holly now found herself flying low behind the rental car that Artemis and Butler were comfortably sitting inside. At one point, she thought she saw Artemis turn around and wink at her, but she couldn't be sure. She never knew what to think of that Mud-Boy. This was going to be one of those days…

Artemis knew this ride would be a long one, so he took this time to learn more about his subject. He pulled out his laptop and began reading more internet articles. A few hours later, as the sun began to set, the radar on the dashboard began an incessant beeping.

Artemis sat up quickly and grabbed the device. Apparently, there was a huge magical hotspot ahead. Artemis looked up, and saw what appeared to be a ruin of some sort. There were signs that warned people to keep out, and Artemis knew that he should put on his specially designed helmet.

Right before he put it on, he had the strongest feeling that he needed to go home immediately. Something important that he was missing…

Artemis knew that this must be the spell that he had read about. He pulled on the helmet, and instructed Butler to do the same. Immediately, his head cleared, and Butler sped up. He had slowed the car down when the spell hit.

Butler pulled the car over to the spot that Artemis instructed. Artemis pulled on the clothing that he had set up. This outfit was outrageous; flowing robes and a striped tie. He stepped out of the car and examined what lay in front of him. No matter what way you looked at it, it was still an ugly ruin that looked extremely dangerous. Artemis knew that if he used the devices in his bag, he would be able to see what really was in front of him.

Butler tried to talk Artemis out of what he was going to do. "At least let me come with you," he begged.

"Butler, how would you blend in? It's impossible to pass you off as a student." Butler had to agree with this but was not happy about it.

The fairy that had been trailing him fizzled into view beside him. "Artemis Fowl, what the heck are you up to?" asked the newly visible Holly Short.

Artemis smiled and turned to her. "I am discovering something that the fairies decided to keep from me."

Holly tried to hide her look of guilt, but Artemis saw it anyway. "It is not my job to tell you every secret of the People," she said defiantly. "Can you imagine if the non-magic Mud-Men were to find out about the magic ones?"

Artemis nodded. "Sort of the same thing if they found out about the People," agreed Artemis. "Mass destruction and many fatalities."

"So, you can understand why we kept this society of humans a secret?" she asked, craving a direct answer from her human friend.

"Yes, I understand. That is why I am taking it into my own hands to find out about these people."

Holly frowned. "Artemis, this is an extremely dangerous stunt. If you meet the wrong one, they could kill you in the blink of an eye!"

"So could the fairies," he countered. "And seeing as this form of magic doesn't affect you, I was hoping that you could be my backup."

"Artemis, the Council can only take so much more from you! One more big problem and you could be wiped and sent to a shack in the artic!" Holly was looking a bit panicked now. "And this plan is just because you happen to be bored!"

"Don't worry, Holly. I know what I am dealing with here. I just want to have this one last adventure, okay?"

Holly grumbled to herself, but didn't object. Secretly, she wanted to see how this would go. Doubtless, Artemis would be able to get inside the magical barrier surrounding his objective. He had probably hatched some brilliant plan, as always.

"Now, it's time to put my brilliant plan into action," chuckled Artemis, almost like he had read her mind. Holly shivered, and it had nothing to do with the frosty English air.

**There's the first chapter! Please review so I know how to change it for the next chapter!**


	2. Skulking

**Yaaayyy! Time for Snape! I updated this one pretty quickly, but the next chapters won't come so quickly, sorry!**

Severus Snape grumbled to himself as he wandered the dark, nighttime corridors. He was assigned to patrolling the corridors in the middle of the night, looking for students who were out of bed when they weren't supposed to be. Why was it always him that they chose for this demeaning task? Well, his cloak and hair were dark and he sure did skulk well, so he was able to sneak up on the unsuspecting student.

Out of all the students that he had found sneaking the corridors, Harry Potter was the one he busted most frequently. No matter how bad his day had been, catching Potter and getting him in trouble sure did cheer Snape up.

As he rounded a corner of the West Wing, he started thinking about how his life hadn't really amounted to much. No matter what he strived for, he always got one step lower. He found himself wishing something exciting would happen, just so the boring school year would be a little livelier.

Just then, one of the professors ran by shouting something. He brushed past Snape, bumping into him roughly. Usually, this was cause for panic, because most of the teachers respected Snape deeply, but this teacher was in too much of a hurry to stop and apologize.

Snape grumbled and decided he should follow this panicked teacher. He had rushed by so fast; Snape couldn't make out who it was. He followed the loud footsteps and into the entrance hall, where the rest of the professors had gathered.

"Ah, Severus, I was just about to send a message to you," said Dumbledore, noticing Snape walk up. "It seems that the magical barrier around the school has been triggered. That new layer we added last week picked up a disturbance."

The teachers around Dumbledore gasped.

"That means that the intruder bypassed the other charms," muttered Snape.

"Either that, or they just happened to get past the confusion charm. They might have made it into the grounds or they might not have," said Dumbledore. "Severus, I would like you to organize search parties. I want to make sure there is nobody in the grounds who shouldn't be."

Snape nodded, and then started organizing the teachers into groups. He wondered what sort of person would take a ground route into the school. Whoever it was wasn't magical, because the first charm would've picked that up. What an odd predicament they found themselves in. The wizarding school with the most security against dark wizards seemed to have let in a mere muggle.

He walked out into the crisp nighttime air and followed the route that his group had been assigned. He lit his wand and held it up, looking all around him. He thought he heard a rustling in the trees nearby, but there were many creatures in the Forbidden Forest. He cast his wand-light over that area and the rustling stopped.

He walked over to the bush in question and peered behind it. There was nothing there. Snape grumbled and continued his search.

A few hours of searching and they came up short, and the teachers gathered around the headmaster to report their lack of findings.

"Either we have a very crafty intruder, or we don't have an intruder," stated Dumbledore. "If whoever set off the alarms is still on the grounds, rest assured that he has nowhere to go. The entrances to the castles will block any unwanted guests."

Dumbledore dismissed the teachers and Snape went back to his regular patrolling of the corridors. Well, that seemed to be enough excitement for one night… Little did Snape know, even more excitement was coming his way…

Artemis had studied the different magic surrounding the school, and had designed machines that would allow him to pass through them unnoticed. Unfortunately, they had added a new layer of charms that was set off when he passed through it. Artemis didn't know this, but all of the staff at Hogwarts did.

Holly walked right behind Artemis, as he bypassed the magic. Her magic made her immune to any spells that the humans made. Fairy magic beat human magic every time. She sincerely hoped that Artemis knew what he was doing. She did not want to have to bust him from the imprisonment of wizards. Even though she was immune to their magic, they were infinitely more difficult to dupe then regular humans.

Then, something set off her soldier sense. Somebody knew that they were here. She had to warn Artemis.

"Once we get into the grounds, we should hide," she suggested to Artemis's back. She saw him nod, not wanting to throw off his concentration by answering aloud.

They slunk through the final layer and Artemis relaxed slightly.

"Here, put this on," instructed Holly, throwing a sheet of cam foil over him. He obliged and they both crouched behind a bush.

They peered out of the bushes and both gasped at what they saw in front of them. It was a sweeping castle that they could only see once they had passed the magic. There were dozens of towers and wings that extended from it. And in the middle was a huge clock tower with a giant pendulum in the center.

On the grounds in front of the castle, there seemed to be a floating beam of light. Then, they noticed that it was a teacher holding a wand that was casting the beam of light. He was dressed in black, sweeping robes and had black, greasy hair that framed his pale face. He stopped when he heard the bush rustle when Artemis lost his balance and fell backward.

Holly and Artemis both became extremely still. The man stalked over to where Holly and Artemis were hidden and peered directly at them. It was a good thing that Holly was shielded and that she had decided that Artemis needed the cam foil.

When the teacher finally moved on, Holly punched Artemis on the shoulder. "You almost got us caught, you idiot!" she scolded.

Artemis rubbed his tender shoulder. "We were hidden," he complained. "I can't help that I am slightly unbalanced."

Holly took sympathy on him, and decided not to punch him again. "Slightly?" she grumbled.

They waited until the grounds were clear of any wandering teachers, and then they proceeded to the huge entrance doors.

"I thought that these have spells on them too," wondered Holly, pointing at the huge doors.

"They do, I just have the right tools to get through them." He pulled out yet another mechanism and attached it to the door. It buzzed to life and after a few minutes of this, it beeped gently.

Artemis removed the device from the door. He then opened it as slowly as possible. When there was just enough room for him to fit, he slipped through. Holly quickly followed suit, and then gently closed the door behind her.

They were in a huge entrance hall that had ceilings that swept into oblivion. This was a huge castle. Holly made sure to remain shielded and checked to make sure Artemis was invisible beneath the cam foil. She was sure that some people would question if they saw only one shoe visible…

Artemis and Holly crept through the hall and onto a huge staircase. When they stepped onto it, it started shifting beneath their feet. Holly almost cried out in surprise, but Artemis laid a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhhh...," he whispered, removing the hand. Holly glared at him, but unfortunately he would not be able to see that glare, because she was shielded.

"We are going to hide in one of the corridors until morning, and then we will blend in with the crowds of students," explained Artemis.

"I can't pull myself off as a student," complained Holly.

"You will remain shielded. I am counting on you to be my backup. Your job is to mesmerize the teachers into accepting the fact that I am a new student."

Holly stared at him in disbelief. "Every teacher? How do you expect me to find them all alone? Artemis, you left a lot riding on the fact that I will be able to mesmerize every teacher!"

"I trust your abilities, Holly, and I will help you, don't worry. You'll see, it will all work out."

Holly continued glaring at him as they wandered to a deserted corridor. Artemis pulled out two sleeping bags from the duffel and laid them out behind a statue. He then took the cam-foil and draped it like a curtain in front of them. Now, if somebody looked behind the statue, they would be looking at the cam-foil. Artemis and Holly would be invisible.

Holly nodded at Artemis's craftsmanship. "Not bad, Mud-Boy."

"You know, Holly, I do not call you Fairy. Why do you insist upon calling me Mud-Boy?" Artemis looked a little peeved.

"Sorry, Arty, just a habit of the People."

Artemis frowned at the use of his pet name, but didn't complain.

They both crawled into their sleeping bags and tried to fall asleep. The adventures of the day were running through Artemis's head, along with a sense of accomplishment, and Holly's soldier's sense was buzzing. They were sitting ducks in the middle of a foreign place with people who could get rid of them with a flick of a piece of wood.

They both eventually fell asleep, the castle completely silent around them. When Snape walked past that statue later on that night, he could have sworn he heard the heavy breathing of a sleeping person, but just figured the castle was playing tricks again. Either that or he was going insane… He hoped it was the castle…

**Hope you like it so far. Please review so I know how I'm doing!**


	3. The Occlumens

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry this one took longer, I'm on vacation! Enjoy...**

Holly woke when the first rays of light filtered through the castle windows. She glanced at Artemis and saw that he was still fast asleep. When he was sleeping, Holly noticed, his face was clear of its worry lines, and he looked like the normal teenager that he had never been.

Holly sat up and decided she would patrol the castle to see exactly what she was dealing with. She shielded and exited from the cam-foil fort. The castle was still quiet, because it was a Saturday and most kids were still in their beds.

She walked along and found one teacher walking by herself. Ha-ha… today was her lucky day. Holly buzzed into view and stared straight at the teacher. She was bespectacled and had her hair pulled back in a harsh bun.

Holly powered up her mesmer and spoke in layered tones. "Hello there. There will be a new student in your class and you will accept this as usual."

"I will accept this as usual," the teacher mumbled back.

"And you will not remember me talking to you," Holly said.

"I don't remember you…"

Holly nodded, then shielded out of view, continuing on her way down the corridor. One teacher down, about ten more to go. She kept getting lucky, and found most of the teachers wandering the corridors by themselves at some point. Something strange happened, though, when she stopped the teacher with greasy black hair.

Holly tried to mesmer him, but it was like the magic rolled right off of him. Little did she know, Snape was a learned Occlumens, so the mesmer wouldn't work on him.

"You are a different type of goblin than I have seen," said the teacher, staring at the newly visible Holly. "How did you get in here, anyway?"

Holly vamped up her mesmer, but the teacher just raised an eyebrow. "Obviously your magic doesn't work on me, little creature. Are you, by chance, a house elf that got a makeover?"

Holly panicked just slightly, and pulled out her Neutrino. She set it on the lowest setting.

"That is a funny little toy you have there," he began, but was cut off when he got zapped, and fell unconscious.

Holly hauled him behind a statue and pulled out her fairy communicator that linked straight to Artemis. Its fairy technology allowed it to work, even though most equipment went wild when in contact with all of this magic.

Artemis had been fine-tuning his plan when the ring on his finger buzzed. He twisted it and spoke into his hand. "Holly?"

"Artemis, I have a bit of an issue. Can you get over here?"

"Yes, give me one second." Artemis closed his palm on the communicator and used the tracker to locate Holly. He found her crouched behind a statue with an unconscious teacher at her feet.

"What happened?" asked Artemis, astonished.

"He wouldn't take the mesmer and asked me if I was a house elf that had gotten a makeover," said Holly, glancing at the unconscious man.

"Unfortunately, this teacher is the head of the house that I am going to be in. I will have to talk to him directly and explain my situation."

Holly looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you crazy?"

Artemis smiled his vampire smile. "No, just a genius." Holly rolled her eyes.

Snape woke up to find two people standing over him, arguing. Well, one seemed to be a teenager, and the other was the elf-girl that had shot him. He groaned when he felt a pounding headache set in, and the two stopped arguing immediately.

"Hello, I am sorry that my friend here had to shoot you," said the boy, sticking out his hand to help Snape up. Snape took the hand, and was pulled to his feet.

"My name is Artemis Fowl, and this is Holly Short," said the boy, and gestured at the female. "I am planning on being a student here, but I need at least one teacher on my side. I was hoping it would be you."

Snape glanced at Holly. "What is she?" he asked. "And how dare she shoot me, Professor Snape, a teacher."

"That would be a fairy. A type of magical creature that humans do not know about," explained Artemis. "She was trying to mesmerize you, but you seem to be immune, so she freaked out and shot you."

Snape nodded. "I am an Occlumens. I block my thoughts easily, so it must have made it impossible to hypnotize me, or whatever."

"It's actually mesmerize," began Holly, but Artemis shot her a look.

"Do you have any magic? It's impossible to teach a muggle how to use a wand correctly. They can't do it properly," said Snape. "And why do you want to go to school here so bad?"

"I have leftovers of fairy magic running in my system," explained Artemis. "This school would provide me with more entertainment and more to learn. You see, I have the highest IQ in Europe and would like something more exciting to learn."

Snape raised a disbelieving eyebrow at the boy. "Hmmm…. Sure… So, let's say that I did keep your secret. What would I gain?"

Artemis had an answer prepared, knowing that of all teachers, Snape would be the one to ask this. "I will keep your secret if you keep mine."

Snape's eyes widened. "My secret?"

"Well, I know that you are a spy for Dumbledore on the Death Eaters, and I also know that there is one student in his sixth year who would love to know about your dear love of his late mother…"

Snape looked shocked. "H-h-how did you get this information?" he asked.

"I know a guy," replied Artemis, not wanting to explain. He held out his hand for a handshake. "Do we have a deal?"

Snape looked conflicted for a second, but then took the hand of the strange boy. "You better watch your back. You don't want to be on my bad side." Snape had a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself. Keep in mind, I have an invisible friend with weapons who will do my bidding," threatened Artemis.

Snape didn't look phased. "Your first class is Monday, Mr. Fowl, and we have an essay for homework that night on silent curses," said Snape, the corners of his mouth twisting in an evil grin.

Holly and Artemis made their way back to their hiding spot. Holly looked a little peeved. "Of all the teachers, why must the meanest teacher here be the one that we have to work with?" grumbled Holly. She was going to end up killing Artemis. The things he put her through…

Holly had been thinking about Artemis's plan, and noticed that it had some pretty big holes. "What about all of the kids that see that you are a new student?" she questioned. "You aren't going to spend every night in the corridor, I expect?"

Artemis nodded." I think that the students will be too interested by the fact that I am a new student to rat me out. Not only that, but if they do go to a teacher, all of them will be mesmerized," he explained. "You have gotten all of the teachers. All except the headmaster, of course, and you will find him in soon enough time."

Holly realized something. "If that Snape person was such a good Occlumens, then the headmaster is bound to be. Isn't he extremely powerful? How will I mesmer him?"

"If you can't mesmer him, just call me and I will make a deal with him also. Oh, and about the sleeping situation. I plan to be in Slytherin house. I figured I could either be in Ravenclaw, for the wise, or Slytherin for the smart and ambitious. Slytherin just seems more my type though, and Snape is the head of that house, so it will make it easier."

"Where will I sleep?" asked Holly, dreading Artemis's answer.

"You will have to mesmer all of the girls in the Slytherin dorm to except the fact that there will be a fairy sleeping in one of the beds in their dorm…"

Holly growled. "You better be happy that I filled up on magic the other day, I sure am using a bunch to mesmer all of these poor saps."

Artemis just smiled at her. "Isn't this adventure more exciting than a sure-to-be-boring surveillance job?" asked Artemis.

Holly shrugged, and then nodded, realizing that Artemis was right. Holly had always been fascinated by the wizards. They had ways of doing things that were eco-friendly and they shared a closer bond with fairies. She was extremely excited to be surveying them from this close.

She realized, with a growing feeling of certainty, that her life had been much more exciting since Artemis had entered it. She was lucky to have met him, and still was unsure about her feelings for him.

They decided that tomorrow they would work on finding the rest of the teachers and the headmaster. Holly was getting extremely hungry and was about to ask Artemis what they were going to eat, when Artemis turned to her and smiled.

"Do you want to meet a type of elf that will actually listen to humans?" he asked her.

"Uhhh…"

"Well, all we have to do is find a painting with a bowl of fruit on it and tickle the pear…"

**If you haven't read the Harry Potter books, first, you have issues, second, Artemis was talking about how to get into the kitchens at Hogwarts. Please review!**


	4. A Different Variety

**Sorry to all my readers... I've taken way too long to update this story. Hope this next chapter lives up to your expectations. If not, you can tell me so...**

Artemis and Holly made their way down the dark corridor. The only thing lighting the hall was the many candles set in brackets along the walls. There was nobody in this small stretch of castle, because to anybody who didn't know about the secret entrance there was nothing of importance down here. Also, the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room was said to be near here, but nobody outside of that house knew.

Artemis walked along, peering at every picture on the wall.

"Come on, Artemis, is now really the time to be an art critic?" complained Holly.

"First, Holly, don't you see how these magnificent paintings are animated? Isn't that amazing?"

Holly looked at the nearest picture that had a group of kids running around a field on it and shrugged.

"I guess that is pretty cool," agreed Holly, poking one of the figures on the painting, making them shriek. "But Foaly can do this with science…"

"Second, now is actually a very important time to pay attention to art, because the secret door we are looking for is behind a certain painting," he said, examining a painting with an old wizard sitting in a library filled with flying books.

"What painting is it?" asked Holly, starting to examine the paintings with Artemis.

"I believe it is a painting with a bowl of fruit," said Artemis, grinning.

Holly realized that Artemis found humor in this. She rolled her eyes.

"You just don't play along, do you Holly?" said Artemis, sighing.

They walked along for a few more minutes, until Artemis found what he was looking for. "Here it is," he said, examining the picture with the giant fruit on it. He reached up to the pear on the picture and scratched it.

Holly looked at him funny. Sometimes she had no idea what Artemis was up to.

That's when the pear on the picture giggled and became a doorknob. Artemis winked at Holly.

"Why don't we see what's on the other side," he said vaguely. He turned the knob and pushed on the painting. It swung inward to reveal a large room.

On closer inspection, it seemed to be a kitchen designed for people Holly's height. Just, then, the two were swarmed with small creatures Holly's height.

"Hello, newcomers!" chirped a high-pitched voice.

Holly located the source of the voice. It was a wrinkly little creature with huge eyes, and large bat-like ears. It was wearing a sack with a strange emblem on it. All of the creatures were wearing the same thing, and looked similar.

"Um, hello," said Holly, slightly confused. "What are you?"

"Holly, that is not very polite," scolded Artemis, but the little creatures didn't seem to care.

"We are house elves, miss," answered one. "But you are one too?"

Holly looked at the speaker. "Well, I am an elf, but not of the house variety…"

The house elves just stared at her. "What variety, then, miss?"

"Ummm… of the fairy variety, I suppose," she responded.

That answer seemed to satisfy them, so they continued preparing food. One little elf brought a big tray of pastries for them. Both Holly and Artemis were pretty hungry, so they ate up.

"See, Holly? You should be more like these little guys, they seem very eager to please," joked Artemis.

"Eager to be slaves, more like it," grumbled Holly, and shooed a persistent elf away who was offering her something with meat in it.

"Don't worry, Holly, tomorrow we will be eating with the students. We will be Slytherins. I have a plan all worked out."

Holly groaned. She never really liked his plans because it usually involved someone almost getting killed. And that someone was usually Holly.

"Excuse me; does one of you know when the next big school feast is?" Artemis asked the house elves.

"Of course we do, sir," responded an elf. "It is tomorrow night."

"That is what I thought." Artemis had been right about the books being almost exact. Even the feasts were at the same exact time as what it said in the books.

"Why do you need to know when the feast is?" asked Holly.

"That is when all of the students will be in the same room at once. If we find a way to project your image to all of the students you can mesmer them all at once," explained Artemis. "We just need to find the headmaster before then, or he will stop us from hitting his students with a hypnosis beam."

Holly nodded. It wasn't a super risky plan, because mesmers usually worked on everybody, and it wasn't a very difficult thing they were trying to make the students believe. They just needed to think that Artemis had been a student there all along, and to ignore the fairy.

* * *

><p>Holly had been told to meet Artemis outside the headmaster's study after she had successfully mesmered the headmaster, and to call him if anything went wrong. She was still fuming for his lack of backup. He said that he was going to set up the projection system, but she saw this as an excuse to keep out of the line of fire of this potentially dangerous man.<p>

Holly had bypassed the gargoyle at the entrance of the spiral staircase with just the magic of her shield and a little mesmer. She scaled the staircase, hoping with all her might that nothing would go wrong. She didn't want to have to knock out another wizard.

She entered the room, knowing that the man wasn't there at the moment, and found a spot to hide out. She had to wait a really long time, and when he finally entered the room, it took her off guard. She almost fell over, but being an expert cop, knew how to keep her position.

She powered up her mesmer before she unshielded so that she could hit him with it right when she came into view. She buzzed into vision, and since the man was caught off guard, and didn't have a chance to respond, she had him hooked.

"What is your name?" she asked in her layered voice.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," he responded in a dreamy voice.

"You are the headmaster?"

"Yes." His voice was slightly more strained, and Holly could tell he was trying to fight the magic.

"Tonight at the feast there will be a boy, who is new, and you will ignore him and you will also ignore me. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"He is a student who has always gone here, correct?" Holly asked him.

"Yes."

Holly shielded again, and the mesmer let go of its hold on Dumbledore. Holly left the room and the man ignored the door opening and closing, which meant that the mesmer had worked, either that or this man was brilliant enough to fake being under her spell…

Artemis was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. "Did it work?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe it did," responded Holly. "But don't underestimate this guy, he is very powerful."

"I know, I do not underestimate people," snapped Artemis, then softened his tone. "Sorry, I just meant that I looked into this man and I know how powerful he is. I will be careful."

"Did you get everything set up?" asked Holly.

"Yep, in a few hours we will be all set to blend into the Hogwarts crowd, and I can begin my research," said Artemis, smiling at Holly. "Have I told you how amazing a Hogwarts feast is supposed to be?"

**The next chapter will hopefully come in faster then this one did. Please review to let me know how I'm doing!**


	5. Turkey Legs

Harry Potter was not having the best of days. His head was pounding from hours spent staring at the Marauder's map looking for Malfoy. He knew that Draco was up to something, and he was going to find out what.

Hermione and Ron told him to drop it for one night and come to the feast. It would really cheer him up to stuff his face with delicious pudding, Ron had told him. Harry decided to go with it.

They followed the masses of students making their way to the huge holiday supper. There were golden plates lining the four tables, and students were already seated with friends, and the teachers table was already half full.

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione, cringing at the noise level in this huge hall. He glanced at the teachers' table and made eye contact with Snape. The level of dislike in the stare almost singed Harry.

Harry stared at his empty plate, and became lost in thought. What in the world was Malfoy doing that made him disappear off the map for hours on end? Harry was desperate to find out.

As Harry sat there thinking hard, he didn't notice the silence that rung through the hall. He didn't see the projection of two mismatched eyes that was floating in the front of the room. It wasn't until the voice spoke that he was pulled out of his daze.

"I need everyone's attention," said the most beautiful voice Harry had ever heard. He snapped his head to the side and looked up at the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He wanted to do whatever this voice told him to do, no matter what.

"There will be a new student here, and he will be in Slytherin house. I want you to know that he has been here since the very beginning. His name is Artemis, and you have always known him. He is no different than the rest of you, do you understand?"

"Yes," chimed the students, as one.

"And there will also be a short elf girl that will be here. She is also a normal human student. Treat her as such, understand?"

"Yes."

Harry wanted so much to follow that voice, to allow himself to succumb, but something in his brain was telling him no. If he had beaten the Imperius curse, then this was no different.

Since Holly's power was so strong, Harry only halfway avoided her mesmer. He was left with a sort of confusion that only gave him a small doubt. He did not know what had just happened, and he only partly knew to accept the new boy and the new girl.

The new boy in question came into view, and all of the students ignored him. When the projection faded, they went back to chatting as though nothing had happened. Dumbledore gave his speech, and the huge assortment of food appeared.

Artemis motioned to Holly, who followed him to a spot that was open at the Slytherin table. They both sat down and blended right in to the mass of students. It was like they were never there, and the Slytherins seemed to be talking to them like they had known them their whole lives.

Little did they know, there were three people staring at them. Dumbledore, who had really pretended to be mesmerized, Snape, who was in on it all, and Harry, who was utterly confused about who they were and where he was.

"Gome on, 'Arry, eat 'om 'urkey," mumbled Ron, who had a turkey leg in each fist. Harry shook his head and started piling food on his plate. He hadn't known it, but he was starving. And his headache had magically disappeared. Who cares if there was a strange new student with a friend that wasn't human? Harry sure didn't when there was food to be eaten.

**If you know what's good for you, you will review... heheh...**


	6. WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?

Artemis woke with a start, staring wildly around him, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. He sighed, realizing he was in the Slytherin boys' dormitory. There were no windows in this room because it was in the dungeons, so there was no way to tell what time of day it was without a clock.

He wondered how Holly was doing in the girl's dormitory with all of those humans. It had to be odd to be able to be seen by them without arousing suspicions.

Artemis swung his legs out of bed and shoved his feet into a pair of slippers. With a jolt, he realized that it was a Monday, and that his new classes would be starting. The school year was still near the beginning for the rest of the students, so Artemis hadn't missed much. He knew that being in his sixth year here meant that he should know a lot of magic already, but Artemis put his genius mind in the equation, and figured he would be alright.

He dug in his bag and pulled out the wand that he had gotten ahold of. He had no clue how Butler had managed to get into Diagon Alley, but taking a trip to Ollivander's with him had been an exciting journey. He hadn't been able to get Holly there, so the wand that she would be using would be one that hadn't chosen her. He held the wand in his hand, marveling at the beautiful oak. It felt right in his hand, like he was meant to be holding it.

Artemis looked at the schedule that Snape had printed for him. It was Defense Against the Dark Arts first, and then Potions and Transfiguration.

Artemis decided to go to the common room since he had some time before breakfast started. He grabbed a few of his textbooks to brush up some before class.

Holly was already sitting by the fire, talking quietly into a communicator that linked her back to Haven. "Yes, everything has gone according to his plans so far."

Holly paused, and the person on the other end responded.

"No, Foaly, I haven't gotten roasted alive by a wizard," groaned Holly. "No, I don't, Foaly, he is a human boy and I am an elf, and this is not something I feel comfortable talking to you about."

She saw that Artemis had entered the room and gave a slight start, ending the connection on the communicator.

"Glad to see Foaly still thinks highly of my plans," said Artemis, sitting down in a leather armchair across from Holly.

"He just doesn't trust the wizards at all. All of the stupidity of humans, all of the power that comes with magic."

"Yes, all humans are stupid oafs that are out to kill everything." Artemis's tone was light, but there was the slightest sting in his words.

"Artemis, you know that we do not mean that all humans are bad. Just most of them," Holly said, smiling at the boy in front of her. "Doing some studying, I see?"

Artemis glanced at the huge books in his hands. "I just thought I'd try a few spells, and maybe brush up on some stuff that hasn't happened yet." He held up a book with the title, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

Holly's eyes narrowed. "I know you have your theories about that, but there is no way that that can be set in stone."

Artemis nodded. "If we interfere too much with events then, yes, there will be changes. But there are some things that we can change on purpose too. We have so much power at the palm of our hands." He gripped the book fondly, as if it were a close friend.

"You better hide that before someone sees that one of their fellow students has a series written about them…"

"I was thinking about that, and I realized that it is almost impossible for one student or another not to have seen these books somewhere. I think that there is some kind of magic in these books that only allows muggles to see them. Since I am a muggle with residues of fairy magic, then I can see the books."

Holly nodded. She then pulled out the wand that Artemis had given her. It was made of holly (she had glared at Artemis when she had found out) and had a leaf pattern running around the handle. She knew that the wand hadn't chosen her, but something about it really did just feel cool.

She held it up. "Artemis, tell me a spell I can try. I want to see if I can work this thing."

"Hmm." Artemis looked in the spell book that he was holding. "Try _Accio._ Point the wand at an object and imagine it zooming toward you, and then say the spell."

Holly nodded and pointed at a quill lying on the table. "_Accio_."

Nothing happened. She said the spell again, and was met with no feedback.

"Here, let me try." Artemis grabbed his wand and pointed it at a textbook sitting at the table. A look of concentration appeared on his face. "_Accio_," he said clearly.

The textbook flew toward him with remarkable speed, hitting full in the face. He grunted in surprise, and his hand tenderly touched his aching nose.

Holly had almost doubled over in laughter, but saw that Artemis was bleeding, so she walked over to him.

"Smooth move, Mr. Wizard," she joked. She placed a palm on the side of his face and allowed sparks of magic to flow down her hand, healing his broken nose and split lip.

"Well, at least I can do the spell," grumbled Artemis, feeling his newly healed nose.

Holly rolled her eyes. "Yep, I totally want to do spells that injure me," she chuckled.

* * *

><p>Snape flicked his wand and slanted, spiky writing scrawled across the chalkboard. He never, ever wrote on the board in front of students. He felt that it was a waste of time.<p>

The spell that they would be learning today was a complicated one. He had chosen it just for the occasion, there being a new student in class. He smiled to himself, thinking of how tough it would be to his sixth years, let alone someone who had never practiced defensive spells before.

The students slowly entered the classroom, and Snape saw that today would be Gryffindors and Slytherins, his favorite houses to be together in one class. It was a great time to make fun of Gryffindor students and praise his house.

Finally, the last of the students made their way inside. The kids stood in groups around the room, there being no need for tables in today's class. Fowl and Short stood next to each other, and Potter's little group stood near them.

He noticed that Potter was paying more attention to Fowl than anybody else. That was fishy. He wasn't supposed to be paying attention to them at all, but Potter was majorly different than the other students , thought Snape with a cruel smirk.

He quickly called the class to attention when the bell rang through the school.

"Today, class, you will be challenged. I am going to see if your little brains can handle a spell of this level. You will be graded depending on how your dueling partner reacts to the spell."

There was a murmur as students picked their partners. Of course the two new kids would be paired together. Snape chuckled.

"Today I will be picking the partners."

The class groaned collectively. They stood next to their original partners, waiting to see what misery they would see themselves in.

"The first pair is Mr. Potter…." He paused for dramatic effect. "And Mr. Fowl."

Harry glanced at the boy in question and his expression was clouded with confusion. Snape wondered what was going on in the boy's head…Wait, couldn't he just use Legilimency?

He let himself into Potter's mind, and just saw a film of confusion. Harry couldn't place why he didn't know the kid in the Slytherin house.

Snape slipped back out of Potter's mind. So he must have also partly avoided the mesmer. Well, Fowl would just have to figure out how to solve that issue by himself. That just made them being dueling partners even more exciting.

Snape paired the rest of the class up, and explained the spell they would be using. "Just say the incantation, _obliviate _while pointing your wand at your partner. And I only want you to erase a few seconds of information, not enough that I will have a hard time doing a revival spell," instructed Snape, just waiting for somebody to be asking what their name was by the end of the lesson.

He had paired up the elf with Weasley, just to see which would hurt the other one first. Snape noticed just how badly her auburn hair clashed with his flaming red hair.

"Begin," he said in what he hoped was an ominous voice. If he had to be a teacher, then he would be as creepy as he possibly could.

The word _obliviate_ rung across the class as many students tried to wipe the memories of others. Granger almost immediately erased Malfoy, who she had been paired up with. He blinked a few times and looked around the room. He shook his head and began trying to erase Granger. It didn't work.

Fowl was working on erasing Potter, and was getting very close. Finally, with a clear look on his face, he said the spell in an icy, emotionless voice that made the chills creep up Snape's spine. Harry stumbled backward when the spell hit him, and glanced around in wide-eyed confusion.

"Where am I?" he asked. "Who are you people?"

Snape sighed. Fowl had outdone anything he had expected, and Snape would have to do a revival spell.

No other student had managed to wipe anybody, and it had turned out to be a pretty boring class after all. Snape had fixed Potter's memories, and Fowl had managed to only make him lose a few seconds of memories after that. Snape knew that Potter would probably have a bad headache after this class. All the more reason to assign the essay.

"Your homework for next class is a six inch essay on memory charms and silent spells."

The class groaned for the second time that day. He smiled to himself. He loved the sound of an unhappy classroom.

The bell rung and the student filed out. Snape noticed that Potter was staring at Fowl again, and he realized that by lifting the memory charm he had probably completely lifted whatever hold that the mesmer had on Potter. Now he would know that Artemis Fowl was a fake wizard.

Snape chuckled at the excitement that was most likely to happen, and at the fact that Dumbledore would also do something about the Fowl boy. Snape knew that Dumbledore had avoided the mesmer as well as him, and Snape was just waiting for Dumbledore to confront Fowl.

He walked over to his desk where his grade book was sitting, and wrote a small F next to everyone's name except Granger and Fowl.

He had underestimated the boy. Obviously, he was someone to be careful of, especially if he had a friend that was immune to wizard magic. This year was going to be more exciting than he had anticipated, even though he knew that he would be most likely killing Dumbledore under strict orders from Dumbledore himself.

He wondered what grade he would be awarding the Fowl boy for his essay, and he knew that it would probably be a high one.

**Please, oh please, oh please review. I need to know what my readers think! And I know where you live...just kidding...or am I?**


	7. Sweets for Snape

Artemis knew at once that the revival spell Snape had used on Harry had completely removed the mesmer. He was smart enough to figure out such things. He also knew that there was something odd about him being one of only two people in his class to successfully use the memory charm. Not even Holly had managed to get a spell to work, and he was pretty sure that the Granger girl had done the spell before, making it easier for her to do the spell. That was his first time trying it, and it was only his second spell ever.

He was at a loss as to how to figure this issue out, because there was no known account of a human with fairy magic using a wand. This was unheard of, and Artemis would have to figure things out on his own.

He didn't mind much, though. He really liked the idea of being even more revolutionary then he already was, and using wizard magic was the perfect way to achieve this.

As for the Harry Potter issue, he was not overly worried. He knew that this boy was prone to seeing things that others did not and also had a bad habit of not telling anyone else his issues.

The bell rang, and Artemis and Holly made their way across the castle and down to the dungeons for potions. He was excited for this class, knowing that this was an art of its own.

They made it to class, and every student picked a cauldron. Artemis shared a table with Holly, making sure that he was behind Harry so that he could look over his shoulder without being noticed.

Artemis saw Harry pull out a tattered textbook and pour over it, and he knew at once what this was. Artemis smiled at knowing something that no one else did. It was such dramatic irony that he almost laughed out loud.

Artemis knew that he had such an advantage over everyone in the school. He knew how most of their futures would turn out, and he knew secrets that would be revealed to people much later on. He could also tweak this story to his liking. He already knew a few things that he would change involving certain deaths.

The class all waited as the professor entered the room. The potions teacher was Slughorn, and his huge form teetered into the room as the bell rang.

"Today you will be preparing an antidote to uncommon poisons," he explained. "The recipe will be found on page ten of your books."

There was a rustling as the students turned to that page and then began searching for ingredients. Artemis knew that the book that Harry was using would have better directions in it, so he glanced over his shoulder as much as he could without being noticed by anyone.

Artemis thoroughly enjoyed brewing potions and found that he was doing very well at following the directions. By the end of class, most students found that there was a huge pile of dust at the bottom of their cauldrons, but Harry and Artemis were the two that had brewed them exactly correct, and their potions were bubbling nice and purple.

"Well, well, my dear boys, it seems that we have two winners," chuckled Slughorn. "Someone is finally giving the potions king a run for his money."

Artemis smiled. He liked the sound of that. Harry would not be the only one getting help from the Half-Blood-Prince. He saw that Harry had turned around and was looking at him with an odd expression on his face, one that Artemis did not much like.

The bell signaling the end of class rang and the students filed out. Just as he had been expecting, Harry stopped and waited for Artemis outside of the classroom. Holly was standing by Artemis for support in case the Chosen One decided to become suddenly violent.

"Who the heck are you?" questioned Harry, his voice full of more curiosity than anything else.

"Well, I am new here, for one," stated Artemis, deciding to tell something of the truth.

"And what is she?" Harry asked, pointing at Holly, who huffed her discontent.

"Now that is not polite," chuckled Artemis. "She is an elf."

"She looks nothing like a house elf," argued Harry, looking closer at Holly, who resisted the urge to punch him on the nose. What was it about human boys that made her want to punch them so badly?

"She is a different kind, and let's just leave it at that," snapped Artemis, and he turned and began walking down the hall to his next class.

"Oi! I'm not done with you!" Artemis heard quick footsteps behind him.

"You really have no idea how to exercise proper manners, do you?" grumbled Artemis, fully aware that he was being infuriating to the boy with the glasses.

"I just want to know why I seem to be the only one who knows that you are new here," pleaded Harry, very tired of being the only one all the time.

"My friend here has magic that has allowed me to blend in without notice, and Snape used a spell that reversed it on you, okay?" stated Artemis, just waiting for more questions to come his way.

"Snape?"

"Yes, we were practicing memory charms, and I hit you with a severe one. He had to fix your memories and accidently removed the hypnosis that my friend had on you." Artemis was beginning to suspect that Snape had known the magic had been lifted, but had decided not to do anything. Artemis would take care of that later.

Harry thought about this for a moment. "Does Snape know about you? What about anyone else?"

"Snape does know, but don't go talking to him about it. And I have suspicions of others knowing, but nothing more," explained Artemis, getting antsy to get to his next class.

"I don't get along with Snape," mumbled Harry. "Why are you here, anyway? And I never caught your name."

"My name is Artemis Fowl," he said, sticking out a hand for Harry to shake. "And I want to learn wizard magic. I have traces of other magic in my blood, but I want to learn to control it."

Harry took his hand, not knowing whether or not he could trust this kid. He would keep his secret, though, because he could sense no real danger.

They both turned heel and went to their separate classes, thinking about how an adventure was on the brim, Harry dreading it and Artemis ready for whatever was coming his way.

* * *

><p>Snape sat in the thick armchair across from the headmaster's desk knowing exactly what this meeting would be about. He was just waiting for the questions, for the gaze that was surely looking right through him.<p>

There was a tin of sweets sitting open on the desk, and Snape was sure that they were some horrible muggle treat that Dumbledore so liked. Every time Snape was there Dumbledore asked him if he wanted a piece and Snape always refused. He would not be caught dead eating something as childish as candy. Snape also didn't want to except any niceties from Dumbledore, not wanting to give Dumbledore any reason to use it against him.

There was nobody in the room to see him, and he was really curious as to why Dumbledore liked them so much. Snape slowly reached a hand over to the tin, looking around him as he did so, and he almost had his hand in the tin when a loud squawking filled the room. Snape jumped back into his seat as Fawkes the phoenix landed on the arm of his chair. Stupid animals.

Snape grumbled to himself as he cautiously stroked the scarlet bird on the head. Why were things always going wrong for him? He decided not to risk the candies again, and sat in silence waiting for the headmaster to enter the office.

Dumbledore made his way into the room a few minutes later, his robes swirling around him as he strode to the desk.

"Good evening, Severus," he calmly greeted.

"I have a feeling you haven't called me here to exchange happy stories about our adventures, have you?" grumbled Snape, wanting to get right to the business at hand.

Dumbledore sighed. "No, Severus, there is rarely time for just a nice little chat anymore. This time I have to discuss one of our students with you, and this time it is not Harry Potter."

Snape knew it. He had been right to expect questioning on the new student. He waited in anticipating silence.

"There seems to be a new student at our school who has arrived here unexpectedly, and I have been speculating that I am not the only one who truly knows of his arrival," stated Dumbledore, a slight smile on his face. "My speculations are rarely wrong, Severus."

Snape just sighed, not really feeling like explaining himself to the old wizard standing in front of him.

"I am not the only one at this school who is an Occlumens, and that seems to be what stops the kind of magic that the new boy's little friend uses." Dumbledore was now waiting for Snape to say something, to confess his knowledge of the strange boy.

Snape gave in. "I do know that this boy is new here, but I also know more than that," explained Snape, and he allowed time for Dumbledore to mull this over.

"And what do you mean by this?"

"When he couldn't hypnotize me, he decided to confide in me his issues. He told me that his only wishes are to learn magic at this school," continued Snape. He left out the part of the fairy knocking him unconscious and the blackmailing that Fowl did to him. Those parts were not necessary to his story telling.

"Well, he did put himself in Slytherin house. I guess he wanted to make sure that his one ally was the head of the house he decided to be in," Dumbledore thought aloud.

Snape nodded, not sure what else he could say on this matter, and then something came to mind. "Mr. Potter also knows that Mr. Fowl has not been here all along," added Snape.

"And how is that?"

"Well, we were practicing memory charms in my class, and Potter needed a revival spell. It must have reversed the effects of the hypnosis."

Dumbledore nodded. "I want you to keep an eye on this boy. He not only managed to make it into the school, but he also has been able to put the whole student body and most of the teachers under his spell. Not to mention he has a little friend who has magic that we have never heard of before."

Snape gave a curt nod of the head. He was already watching the boy closely. He wanted to know just how this boy knew about him being a spy, and he also wanted to know what sort of magic the elf girl had.

"Well, good night, Severus. I have a meeting with Harry Potter tonight, and must get things ready."

Snape wondered what these meetings were about, but decided not to ask about it. He stood from his chair and gave another nod in Dumbledore's direction in farewell. He made his way out of the office and towards his quarters, wondering the whole time what was in store for him.


	8. Broken Jars

**I'm really sorry about how long it took for me to get this chapter up. I have had it sitting half-written on my computer for quite some time. Writers block and loss of interest are like my Kryptonite...**

Artemis was surprised at how quickly he blended into the Hogwarts population. It took little to no time for Artemis to catch up with the other students in their studies, and he was soon the top of the class in all of his subjects and in direct competition with Hermione Granger for the title of know-it-all.

Holly began to get the hang of using magic with a wand and soon had the skill of an average student, making it easier for her to fit in in class. She told Artemis on numerous accounts that she didn't really like using the wand, but she dealt with it.

Artemis found that Defense Against the Darks Arts was his favorite subject, and even though Snape tried to make the class as difficult as possible for him, Artemis took a strange liking to the teacher with the greasy black hair. There was something about the cold, calculation of the gaze that Snape gave to people that reminded Artemis of himself.

Artemis made sure, after talking to his mother on the phone and telling her all about the amazing boarding school he was attending in Scotland, to allot time each night to studying the Harry Potter books. He wanted to be prepared for anything that was coming, and he knew that there was action coming up shortly. He wanted to make sure that he was somewhere where he could see the plotline unfold without getting hurt.

Artemis was sitting in bed reading when he heard an explosion and a scream from above. The sound of shouting and spells being fired echoed through the dormitory. Kids jumped out of bed around him, giving yelps of fright.

Artemis sat there calmly, thinking about what this meant. This battle wasn't meant to happen until next week, and this worried him. He must have tampered with the story line by putting himself in the mix and messed up the timing of events just slightly. Artemis was not prepared for the battle yet. He had wanted to make sure that he was in position to follow Snape to see exactly what happened.

Artemis pulled a cloak on over his pajamas and slipped his shoes on, heading out of the dormitory to the sounds of the battle. He had to shove his way through the throngs of students running to see what was going on, and once they had made it out of the common room he took a different direction than the other students. Artemis headed directly to Snape's quarters, hoping that he wasn't too late, and he hid behind a statue that allowed him a view of the door.

He then realized that Holly would be looking for him, and Artemis knew that if she couldn't find him she would be extremely angry. Artemis flipped the ring on his finger around and spoke into his hand.

"Holly, where are you?"

"I am looking for you, you complete dunce!" she grumbled from the other end. Artemis smiled to himself, knowing that he had predicted her reaction exactly right.

"I had to commence my plan immediately, but I am right outside Snape's office so you should be able to find me."

Holly grumbled a quick assent and Artemis ended the connection. He didn't have to wait long before Holly was right beside him.

"So what are we waiting for?" she asked looking around the deserted corridor.

"Two students will come and wait outside this door for anything to happen, and then a teacher will come and wake up Snape."

Artemis was exactly correct. Two students came jogging down the hall to keep watch at the door to Snape's office. Artemis recognized them as Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. They stood outside the office for quite some time when Flitwick came barreling down the hall.

The small man flung himself through Snape's door and they could hear him shouting about how there were Death Eaters in the castle, and how Snape needed to help fight.

There was a bang and a crash and then silence.

Severus Snape exited the room, and for some reason he was not in his nightclothes, but was wearing his full cloak.

"Professor Flitwick has seemed to have had an accident," he told the students. "If you would please attend to him."

Even though Artemis could tell how fishy that comment sounded, the two teenagers did not question it at all and went straight into the room to help Flitwick, and Snape quickly left down the hall. Artemis and Holly made sure to follow at a safe distance.

* * *

><p>Snape had so many papers to grade that night, and knew that there would be no time for sleep. He sat down at his desk and started on what would probably take all night. D, D, B, D, D, D...<p>

He had no idea how much time had passed when his door was flung roughly open and Flitwick hurried inside.

The teacher began shouting about how there were Death Eaters in the castle, and that Snape was required to help.

Snape nodded and was just about to leave the room when Flitwick turned too hurriedly and slammed into a cabinet of glass jars, and a few empty jars fell heavily on his head. Flitwick collapsed to the floor in a heap, knocked out cold from the weight of the jars.

Snape would have stayed to heal the poor professor, but there were loud crashes and bangs from above. Snape stepped over Flitwick and out into the corridor.

Snape told the two girls to attend to the beat-up Professor, even though he knew they would question why he was randomly passed out on Snape's floor.

Snape hurried down the corridor to the sounds of the fighting. It sounded as if most of it was taking place in the great hall and near the entrance to the astronomy tower. Every once in a while he thought he heard footsteps behind him, but when he turned to look the corridor was completely empty.

As he made it to the place where most of the fighting was taking place he thought about what side he should appear to be fighting for. If he fought for the school's side, then the Death Eaters would question his loyalty. If he fought for the Death Eaters, then the kids would automatically call him a traitor, including a few of the teachers.

There were a few members of the Order trying to break a barrier that had formed at the entrance to the astronomy tower, and Snape realized what this was at once. This barrier was used so that only somebody with a Dark Mark on their arm could pass through it.

Snape immediately headed for this barrier and passed right through it to head up to the astronomy tower. If there were just Death Eaters up there he would like to see what they were up to. Just as he made it through, there was a large explosion as a misfired jinx hit the ceiling of the staircase and broke the barrier.

Potter was standing at the foot of the staircase to the upper level of the tower looking up at the drama that was unfolding above. Snape glanced up and saw that Draco had his wand pointed at a disarmed Dumbledore, and Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback were standing behind Draco, both looking jubilant.

Potter had just realized that Snape was standing there and looked over at him in surprise. Snape knew that tonight would be the night that he would have to fulfill the task that Dumbledore had given him. Snape knew that after tonight everybody would think him a traitor and a liar, and Potter would feel even more hatred for him than he already did.

Snape held a finger to his lips as a signal to Potter, trying to say everything in that little gesture but knowing that it was not enough. The boy just stared at him, and then looked sharply upwards as Bellatrix yelled at Draco to finish Dumbledore off.

Snape scaled the rest of the staircase and pushed himself in front of Draco. He stood there for a second, taking in the situation around him. He vaguely wondered how the Death Eaters had gotten inside the school, but didn't think much on it.

"Severus, please," whispered Dumbledore, staring Snape right in the eye, and Snape swore he saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkle like he was _winking_ at him.

How in the world was that man still acting like they were both in on a joke when he was about to die? Dumbledore would be strange right to the end.

Snape held out his wand, and gave an internal sigh. Here goes nothing, he thought to himself.

"_Avada Kedavra," _Snape hissed, pointing his wand directly at Dumbledore. Dumbledore's body fell backwards over the railing and off into the night.

Snape heard Bellatrix scream in joy, but he also was aware of Potter looking at him in astonishment from below. Snape grabbed the sleeve of Draco's arm and pulled him away briskly.

Snape knew that Dumbledore had instructed him to do this, but he felt a pang of guilt as Potter began to shout at him in fury. He quickly made his way out of the astronomy tower. The people fighting at the base of the stairs were oblivious of the events that had taken place at the top of the tower and were still fighting as if it even mattered anymore.

"Stop!" shouted Snape. "It is done!" The Death Eaters immediately stopped their fighting and the Hogwarts students and staff looked around in confusion.

Snape led the procession out onto the Hogwarts grounds. Fenrir and Bellatrix were both close behind him as they walked in the direction of Hagrid's hut. They were both yelling in triumph and destroying things along the way. Bellatrix lit fire to the hut near the woods, screaming in delight as she did so.

Snape heard a small yelp of surprise and he turned to see Fenrir dragging a boy towards him.

"What are you doing?" hissed Snape, not wanting to have to deal with Fenrir.

"I just found this kid following us. I think he was spying on us!" growled Fenrir, looking like he was ready to take a bite out of the poor kid.

Snape looked closer at the boy and realized that it was Fowl. As much as the boy got on his nerves, he couldn't let Greyback make a snack of him. Fowl's eyes were wide and he looked paler than usual, which was a feat on itself. This boy was terrified.

"Put that down, you've no idea where it has been," snapped Snape, trying to avoid eye contact with Fowl.

Fenrir looked like he was going to argue, but was in too good a mood to fight with Snape. He growled furiously into Fowl's face and then threw him onto the grass. The boy didn't move, too paralyzed with fear to do anything else.

Snape made eye contact with him and Fowl nodded his head ever slightly, and Snape tilted his head in response.

They both looked up in alarm as they heard somebody roar, "SNAPE!"

Snape sighed, preparing for what was coming. Fowl scurried off and hid behind a clump of bushes, obviously still eager to watch despite being almost eaten by a werewolf. Some people just never learned.

Potter was hurrying across the ground, fury in his face and his wand held straight out at Snape.

When Potter got closer and began yelling at him in fury. "HE TRUSTED YOU!"

Snape decided to ignore this jibe. Nothing that he would say could be of any help, and convincing Potter of his innocence was out of the question.

Potter kept firing spells at him, and Snape was able to easily reflect them. Potter needed to learn to control his mind so that everything was not written clearly out for everyone to see.

"Fight back, you coward!" Potter yelled, and that was the last straw for Snape. Potter had no idea what was going on, and he always assumed that Snape was the one that was wrong.

Snape made a slashing motion with his wand, sending a whip of heat at Potter, causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Don't," Snape hissed. "Call me coward!"

He turned on his heel and began walking away, but he saw in Potters mind what he was going to do.

"Sectum-," he began, and Snape turned to stop the spell.

"You dare use my own spells against me?"

"What?"

"Your father did the same thing back when we were young. That's right, Potter, I am the Half-Blood Prince."

With that, Snape left a dejected Potter lying in the grass. He was walking out quite fine when Buckbeak, that stupid hippogriff decided to attack him. Snape ran away as fast as he could, dodging those razor-sharp talons.

* * *

><p>Back in the bushes, Artemis was enjoying the show of his life. If he hadn't almost died this would have been a really great day.<p>

**Again, I am very sorry for how long this took. Please review so that I will be motivated to keep writing...**


	9. Going Home

**Behold! The next chapter! I shall persevere, I shall!**

The school year had passed by a ton quicker than Artemis had expected. Everyone was very depressed through the end of the year, classes passing quietly and people mostly keeping to themselves. Even the Slytherin class had something to be a little upset about, their head of house having killed the headmaster and left the school.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was canceled until the end of the year, and Artemis found he quite missed the grumpy teacher that skulked through the halls. There was always an interesting conversation to have with him, and now all the teachers seemed unable to joke. Artemis found it all very tiresome. He wished they all knew why Dumbledore had to die, and Artemis wanted to be able to defend Snape.

He had gone to Dumbledore's funeral, and was amazed by how loved this man had been. There were so many different types of people there, and the ceremony was absolutely beautiful. Artemis wished they knew that Dumbledore hadn't died by accident, that he had left the world just as in control as he was in it. Artemis kept glancing at Harry the whole time, watching the devastation on the poor boy's face. He had lost everything, and now every adult that had really cared for him was gone.

Today was the day that they would pack up their trunks and board the train, and Artemis was dreading it. He would be seeing his family and Butler again, but he loved being able to perform magic with many other students, and he wouldn't admit this to her, but he loved being able to see Holly every day without fail. Artemis was happy that they would be taking the train and not sneaking out like they had snuck in; he enjoyed fitting in perfectly with the amazing magical students.

"This has been quite an adventure. It will be odd to do magic just through my hands again," commented Holly as she looked out at the beautiful countryside through the train window.

"Well, don't forget all of the stuff that you have learned, because we will be coming back in the fall," responded Artemis.

Holly snapped her attention to him. "We're coming back? Your adventure isn't done?"

Artemis looked at her as if she was missing the obvious. "Of course we're coming back. We don't want to miss a huge wizard battle and miss out on saving lives, now do we?"

Holly thought about this. "I guess not… I just don't want to get killed, as all."

Artemis just shrugged his shoulders, leaning back in the seat. "There are always risks, but you are immune to human magic, so that will make it easier for you."

"But not for you," Holly said, looking intently at Artemis. "I can't save you forever, you know, Arty."

Artemis looked up at the sound of his pet name. He was about to respond dryly, but was interrupted by the door to the compartment opening.

"Can I have a word with you?"

"You _may_," Artemis responded, not a big fan of people who didn't use correct grammar.

Harry Potter closed the door behind him, taking a seat next to Artemis.

"I haven't had much time to ask you questions since, well, you know…" said Harry, and his eyes darkened momentarily.

"Yes, I understand," said Artemis, trying to step lightly in case he set off the bomb accidentally. Harry was known for holding his anger in until he exploded.

"First, I know you were close to Snape. I was wondering if you knew anything about this," Harry said, looking angrily at his shoes.

"I didn't know he was planning murder," Artemis said, and it wasn't exactly a lie. Snape hadn't been planning murder. Dumbledore had asked him to kill him.

"Oh," mumbled Harry.

"But I would keep in mind," Artemis began. "That things are not always as they seem at first glance."

Harry looked up at him, a frown on his face. "You are odd," was all that he said.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, I was also going to ask you about your friend and her magic, and, well, what she _is_."

"I don't know if I can tell you that," grumbled Artemis, not really in the mood to play twenty questions.

"Well then, can she tell me?"

Holly jumped at being mentioned. She sighed and powered up her mesmer.

"You will not remember anything about me or Artemis here. You will leave this compartment and go back to your own," said Holly, her voice layered with the high-powered hypnosis.

Harry had tried to fight it, but was just so exhausted by recent events. He quickly fell under Holly's spell.

"I don't know who you are."

"Good job," praised Holly. "Now go."

Harry stood up and left the compartment without protest, and Holly relaxed.

"Well, that problem's dealt with," she said cheerfully, and even though Artemis knew that it was for the better that Harry didn't remember him, there was something about having at least one student at Hogwarts knowing that he was different that made him a little more comfortable. Now there was nobody left that was in on the scheme. Snape was off with the Death Eaters, Harry had been mesmered, and if Dumbledore knew anything he was now dead. And the conversation that he had with Harry had been pointless.

Well, they did have a whole summer to get back to their normal lives before Hogwarts started back up again, and Artemis knew that Snape would be back as headmaster, which in itself was pretty cool.

After a few more hours of riding on the train, it began to slow as it pulled into Kings Cross station. Artemis felt odd wearing his normal clothing again. They felt _right_ on him, but he missed the sensation of flowing robes. Artemis had called Butler and told him to pick him up at the train station. They would be driving to the nearest airport where Butler had landed the jet, and they would take that back to Ireland.

Artemis exited the train, hauling his trunk behind him. He spotted Butler off in the distance, a man who was really easy to pick out of a crowd unless he was trying to hide. Artemis made his way over to the giant Eurasian man with a smile on his face, Holly trailing behind him.

"Hello, Butler, it has been a while, hasn't it?" greeted Artemis, and Butler pulled him in for a hug that would have never happened a few years ago. He then turned to Holly.

"Hopefully you didn't have to heal that many people," Butler told Holly. "You know, the people that Artemis likes to almost kill with his crazy plans."

Holly laughed at the expense of Artemis. "No, his plans went pretty smoothly. He did almost get eaten by a werewolf when I wasn't looking, but his favorite teacher, who also happens to be a murderer, saved him."

Butler just nodded, not feeling like getting the long-winded explanation that Artemis would surely give. He would be able to rest easier now, knowing that Artemis was safe in his grasp. It also didn't hurt that he could keep an eye on Holly either, and he really was used to looking out for her as well as his young charge.

A few hours later they were in the Lear Jet flying back to Ireland, and Artemis began to feel the pulls of home. As much as he enjoyed adventures that took him far away from home, he loved his home enough to enjoy the homecoming. And besides, he would be returning to Hogwarts in a few months.

"You know, Artemis, if you plan to go back to Hogwarts, it will take some persuasion to get them to allow me to follow you again," she told him, really dreading having to stay underground for the amount of time until she would go back to Hogwarts with Artemis. It had been fun pretending to be a human kid and having nice, clean, fresh air at her grasp all the time. She did miss the company of other fairies though. Mud Men could be so…well, Mud Man-like.

"I have a very persuasive speech all typed out if your persuasion doesn't work," Artemis assured her. "I really do need you if my plans are to work."

"What exactly are your plans?" Holly asked, a little nervous as to what they entailed.

"Nothing bad, I just want to save a life or two. It won't change the story line at all."

"Hmm…" Holly mumbled, not fully believing Artemis.

* * *

><p>"I guess I will see you in a few months?" Artemis said, his tone suggesting more of a question than a statement.<p>

"Yes, a few months. I will be sure to make it back up," Holly said, pulling Artemis into a hug. He had gotten tall enough that he had to lean down to give her a proper embrace.

Holly powered up her wings, ready to head back to Tara and catch a shuttle back down to Haven. She felt a sudden wave of sadness at the thought of not seeing Artemis for three months. She would miss him after seeing him every day for the past seven months.

"Don't get yourself hurt on a mission, okay?" Butler said as he leaned down for a hug from Holly. This was a feat in itself, given his size.

"I won't, But-But!" she assured him. Butler frowned at her choice of nickname.

She gave one last little wave to Artemis, whose expression was unreadable, and kicked off from the ground, her shielding making her invisible to the naked eye. The wind rushed in her face and she smiled involuntarily. This was the best sensation, ever. It felt good to be using her fairy magic to shield, as opposed to using it to control a wand. The magic had been aching at her since she had first started using the wand, and now it felt _right_ again. She was a fairy, not a human, and times with Artemis she kind of forgot that.

She wondered if it would be weird to get back home with all of those fairies, if they would smell the Mud-Man on her, if they would question her motives when working with the wizards and Artemis. She prepared herself for this.

The last thing that went through her mind was how she would miss being an _equal_ to Artemis. That was how it had seemed being students at Hogwarts together. They were on the same level and shared the same studies and everything.

_It's only three months, Holly._

**Review, or I shall sing Riverstomp incessantly...**


	10. An Unclear Year

**Wow, sorry it has been so long. I kinda had some bad writers block and I was writing other things... well, here you go. **

"Mother, I must be leaving shorty or I shall miss the train," Artemis complained to his mother, who was clinging onto him. She had wanted to see him off to the train station, wanting to make sure that he was actually boarding a train to go to a boarding school. His father had stayed home to watch the twins.

"Arty, I will miss you," she said softly to the boy. "Why must you always leave and go away for long periods of time?"

"Mother, this is a very prestigious school and it will be good for my education," he said simply. He checked his watch. It was almost eleven and the train left at eleven sharp. "Really, mother, I must be going."

Angeline Fowl gave him one last kiss on the forehead and allowed him to leave. He walked away and was lost in the crowds of people.

Artemis Fowl was very excited for this year at Hogwarts, and was confident that it would go well. Holly had been cleared for a return to the wizarding school with him. He found the correct wall and pushed his trolley through to platform 9 ¾, marveling at the crowds of wizarding families bidding farewell to their children.

Butler stood next to him, just wanting to make sure that he did get on the train okay. Angeline did not need to know that Artemis was getting involved with more magic that she didn't know about, so they had made sure to say goodbye to her before entering the platform.

He glanced at his watch, wondering where Holly could possibly be. He had told her to meet him by the entrance to the platform at ten to eleven to make sure that they got on the train on time.

"Hey, Mud Boy." Artemis turned to find Holly unshielding behind him.

"Hello, Holly. It has been awhile," Artemis greeted and leaned down so that she could hug him. She then hugged Butler who had leaned down. Artemis glanced around. "I would shield again. These people may be used to seeing magical beings, but you look different from what they are used to."

Holly nodded and fizzed out of view. "Let's go get on the train," she said, her voice oddly disembodied.

Artemis bid farewell to Butler, who warned him yet again to stay out of unnecessary trouble. They climbed onto the train, dragging large trunks behind them and found the last empty compartment. Now that they were on the train with only Hogwarts students Holly could unshield. It was only the first years that they would have to worry about, and they would probably just accept it as another odd thing about Hogwarts.

The train started moving, and Artemis felt those familiar electric sparks down his spine that meant an adventure was starting. A whole summer without much adventure had been kind of hard to live through despite being with his family, but now here he was, on the brim of another year of excitement.

They were about halfway to Hogwarts when the train suddenly screeched to a halt. Holly stood up and peeked out of the compartment. Students were also curiously peeking out, but when they saw who had just boarded the train they all quickly sat back down. There were two Death Eaters on the train.

Artemis knew that they were probably here searching for Harry Potter, but Harry was not going to Hogwarts this year. They were on the train for about ten minutes when Artemis looked out the window to see that they were dissapparating and the train started moving again.

The last Harry Potter book did not center on Hogwarts during the beginning, so most of the events that would be happening would be unknown. Artemis was a little nervous about this, but was determined to wait it out. He wanted to be there during the Battle of Hogwarts and be able to mess with the story line and watch the events unfold as Voldemort was defeated.

Artemis knew that this year was going to be interesting. The Death Eaters would be running Hogwarts, and Severus Snape would be headmaster. Students would be tortured and classes would get darker and more Dark Art centered. Artemis was glad that he had Holly with him to help, as her being immune to human magic would really be beneficial.

He also thought about how it was nice to be able to talk to Holly again. He had missed her more than ever this summer and had been looking forward to seeing her. He knew that this was unhealthy, because she would always live in a place where he would not be able to see her, but he couldn't help but be glad that she was going to be with him the whole entire school year.

XxX

Artemis was surprised how much had changed since last year at Hogwarts. Everything was much drearier, people were more depressed, and the magical excitement that usually surrounded the school was now just fear and dread. The teachers were scared out of their wits at misbehaving lest they got in trouble with the Carrows as were the students.

Students were being beat up by the Carrows constantly, but Artemis couldn't help but notice that nobody had died from some of these techniques that really should have killed somebody. Artemis figured it had something to do with the rules that Snape had set out, and the constant eye that he had over the students. Artemis was the only person that knew that Snape was trying to protect the students.

Artemis barely ever saw Snape in the halls. He only ever came out for feasts when he was supposed to be seen, and never ever caught Artemis's eye. Artemis suspected that it was on purpose that he did this. Artemis noticed how scared and pale everyone looked. Even Snape looked paler and more rough than usual.

"Artemis, this really sucks, you know?" Holly said one evening as they walked back to the Slytherin common room. "Did you know that this school year was going to be like this?"

Artemis sighed. "Yes, I knew that it was going to be like this. The Dark Lord has taken it over and the wizarding war is approaching."

"Is that what you wanted to change? The war?" Holly asked.

"Sort of," Artemis responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ugh, Artemis, you better tell me soon or I may just leave one day. This place is giving me the creeps."

Artemis sighed. "I can't tell you yet. I am still mulling over exactly where we need to be and when we need to do it," he said, trying not to give anything away.

Holly huffed and they went their separate ways into the boys and girls dormitories, not wanting to sit in the bleary common room with the slightly depressed students.

Artemis lay on his back on his bed with the curtains drawn, thinking about how crazy things would get once the war started and how careful they would have to be. He had the last Harry Potter book clutched protectively to his chest and thought seriously about whether or not what he was planning to do was worth it. He decided that saving a few lives was very important.

**Sorry if this chapter was more of a filler chapter.. I need to fill up some time before the really fun stuff starts to happen...**


	11. Equally Guilty

**yaaay! A more exciting chapter! This one was a lot of fun to write. Snape is so awesome in this scene in the movie. Oh, I also decided that I would make the final battle more like the one in the movie as it is easier to write about. I also like the Snape parts a whole lot in the movie...Enjoy!**

Artemis went into the day with excitement that he hadn't felt in quite some time. Tonight was the night that things were going to finally start happening. The only huge event that had happened earlier in the year had been when that group of kids tried to steal the Gryffindor sword. Of course, it had been the fake version, but only Snape knew that. And the kids were safe as long as Snape was in charge of punishment.

It was nearing sundown when all of the students were called to the Great Hall. Nobody but Artemis knew what this was about, and Artemis knew that this was the kick-off to the battle. He had a plan set up to make sure that things were to fall into place properly. He didn't want to be killed by some Death Eater while attempting to carry out his plan. Holly would be able to save him if he got hit by a curse, but if he was hit with a killing curse there was no coming back. That was the one major flaw in his plan.

The students of Hogwarts were now required to travel in straight lines and stay in step when they were walking to and fro across Hogwarts. Artemis suspected that this was just to instill a sense of major control and order. Death Eaters were all about fear and power.

They were all currently being ushering into the Great Hall, where the tables had been removed to make room for the students to stand. They were forced to stand in rows and they all instinctively kept as quite as possible for fear of being punished. The normal professors stood along the wall, all of them looking disheveled and fearful.

"What's going on, Artemis?" Holly hissed.

"You will see shortly. Right after this I will tell you my whole plan but be patient for just a little while longer," Artemis whispered back.

They all fell completely silent when Snape swept in from the back, walking up the center row between the students. He continued to the top step and turned around to face the students, his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you this evening," he began. "It has come to my attention that earlier this evening Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade."

There was the rustling of many students as they whispered in awe to their friends. They stopped and became silent as Snape started speaking again.

"Now, should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mr. Potter they will be punished in a manner consistent of the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events who fails to come forward will be treated as e…qually guilty."

"Now then," he began, walking down the center of the hall. "If anyone here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements, I invite them to step forward….now."

Artemis changed a few things in his head when he realized that these events were more like what had happened in the movies versus what had happened in the books. That meant that he would need to go to the boathouse instead of the Shrieking Shack. He took that into account as he went over the plans in his head.

There was the sound of a whole room full of students taking in a startled breath at once as Harry Potter stepped out from within the mass of students. Snape's face didn't reveal any shock. He had quite the poker face.

"It appears that despite your exhaustive defensive strategies you still have a bit of a security problem, headmaster," Harry said as the doors behind him opened, revealing a large group of students and members of the Order of the Phoenix. "I'm afraid it's quite extensive."

Harry frowned. "How dare you stand where he stood? Tell them how it happened that night! Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him! Tell them!"

Snape pulled out his wand and the whole mass of students backed up as one. It was the perfect time for Artemis and Holly to get out of there. Artemis really did want to see Snape fly out the window, but unfortunately they needed to get out while they could.

Artemis grabbed Holly by the arm and pulled her out of the Great Hall after him, trying to avoid drawing too much attention from anybody. They stopped in right in front of the staircase. They wouldn't be able to stay there long, but the message from Voldemort would give them a great warning that people were going to start moving.

"Artemis, is this the night? Does the fight start here?" Holly asked urgently.

"Yes, there will be a message from Voldemort and then the Death Eaters will start trying to get into the school. We still have quite some time until my plan comes into action. All we need to do is find the place to stake out and wait there to avoid getting unnecessarily killed."

Holly nodded. She really did enjoy some good action and excitement, but all of these humans with magic made her slightly nervous, and the thought of them actually fighting each other was rather frightening.

"Are you running hot on your magic?" Artemis asked, using the term that fairies used for saying that they had full magic.

"Yup, just filled up last month," Holly stated. "Why?"

"Okay, so here's the plan," Artemis began. He explained to her what they would be trying to accomplish and where they would need to be. "We do not need to completely change all of the events, just alter some. I am trying to plan the timing of all of this to make sure that we do not accidentally change the outcome of this war, because if the Death Eaters win all people, muggles and wizards alike, would be affected and in trouble."

Holly took it all in, treating it just like instructions she was receiving from her commander. This was her kind of thing, even though she really didn't see the point of all of this.

"What is the point of all of this?"

"We are going to save a few lives that would have otherwise been lost pointlessly," Artemis explained. "One of them just happens to be my favorite headmaster at the moment. He did not need to die, and we can save him without altering events at all."

"You told me all about him a while ago. Do you really think that saving him would be the best thing to do?"

"I am doing what I think is the correct thing, but nobody really ever knows if their actions are the proper thing."

"Right," Holly said.

There was a scream from inside the Great Hall and then utter silence. Another scream, a different person this time, split the air. And then a voice like no other cut through everyone's thoughts; a voice that made you want to hide, to do whatever it wanted.

"There's our cue," Artemis said, beginning to walk in the direction that they needed to go despite the odd feeling that was running through his body at the sound of Voldemort's voice in his brain. Holly also had an odd expression on her face.

"That guy needs to lay off the theatrics," Holly grumbled.

XxX

When Snape flew away through the window everyone had thought that he had gone right back to the Dark Lord. This was not the case. He had staked out a spot to watch the starting battle, not wanting to fight for either side. He stood at the top of one of the parapets, looking down at the people rushing back and forth preparing for the incoming Death Eaters. Snape thought about the message that he was supposed to rely to the boy when the time was right, and he wondered when that would be and how he would get the message across without Potter ignoring or fighting him.

Snape also knew that he would need to tell Potter where his true allegiances lie, and what he had sacrificed to save Lily Evan's one son. He knew that he was running out of time, as Voldemort was displeased with the Elder Wand and thought that Snape was the last master having killed Dumbledore.

Snape was not afraid of death, but there were some things that he wanted to get done before he died, and such things were rather important to the outcome of the wizarding war. He looked up as the beginnings of shielding spells started to surround Hogwarts. It was not enough to keep them out forever, but it would give them a little time. It also meant that Snape would have to stay inside for some time lest he disrupt the protection. He did not want to ruin the school's chance of survival.

He sighed. He could see the Death Eater troops on the horizon. There was no way that the little measly group of people in Hogwarts could beat the thousands of Death Eaters. They would be merely flattened under the feet of the sheer numbers that the Dark Lord had.

He felt his Dark Mark burn slightly. Voldemort was still trying to recall as many Death Eaters as he could in order to get a sufficient army. Anybody who hadn't showed up at this fight would face devastating punishment later.

It had been hard to keep the student safe during the school year and make sure that the Death Eaters didn't suspect him. He was lucky that the Carrows were a little thicker than most of the other Death Eaters. He could make up some lame excuse and they would believe him right away.

There was also the task of giving over a fake sword to Voldemort to put in the Lestrange's vault. It had been a very impressive fake, and nobody could tell but him and possibly the goblins, but it had still been rather nerve-racking. And then he had had to hide the real sword in the little pond out where Potter and his friends were camping and had sent his patronus. He had been worried that Potter was going to die then and there, having worn the locket around his neck when he went down, but luckily Wealsey had been there to save him.

He sincerely hoped that all of the efforts that had been made to help Potter along would be enough, but they probably hadn't. The Dark Lord would probably win, and the world would probably be in grave danger. Snape was more of a realist in this, and knew that he was probably going to die soon anyway. Either way it didn't look good.

As Voldemort's message rang through the school Snape thought about the redhead he had fallen in love with and how much he had sacrificed for her son. He hoped that it would be worthwhile in the end. He hoped that the boy would not die in vain and that the Dark Lord would be defeated. He knew that his hope was probably hopeless…

**Please review. We are getting near the end of this story and I really would like to know what you have thought so far!**


	12. Flea Bath

**Yaay! Another chapter. This is the second-to-last one, so expect one more soon! Enjoy!**

It had taken quite a lot of work to figure out which corridors and parts of the castle each little battle would happen in. Artemis had to cross-reference the books with the movies and at some points was really just guessing. It was a rather difficult task, but to his amazement he had gotten it just right.

Holly and Artemis were currently waiting behind a suit of armor in an empty corridor. According to Artemis's research it would not be empty for long. Right on cue there was the flashes and bangs of an approaching duel.

Artemis and Holly had been waiting here, looking out the nearest window to see if the Death Eaters had gotten in the castle yet. All of Artemis's plan would take place once the actual battle began, not before. Once the Death Eaters came they only had a little time left until they needed to step into action.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, and Percy were running down the hall chasing after a Death Eater Artemis knew to be Augustus Rockwood. The large Death Eater was firing spells everywhere. Even in the thick of the battle Fred and George were still joking about, and Artemis knew that if he didn't act soon they would share their last joke together quite soon.

Artemis pointed his wand right at the Death Eater, waiting for the correct moment. He had to stun the man so that he didn't set off the explosion that killed Fred Weasley. Timing was everything here. Rockwood raised his arm to set off the powerful spell, and Artemis hit him squarely with a stunning spell right before he was able to do so. The Death Eater fell over and the group of teenagers moved on, unawares that a life had just been spared.

"What did you just do, Artemis?" Holly asked.

"I just saved the life of Fred Weasley, one of the twins," Artemis responded softly. One down, three to go. Who knew if they wouldn't die later in the battle, but Artemis had to do what he could.

They moved on to the next stakeout position.

XxX

The next people that Artemis and Holly were going to save were going to be a little trickier. There was no specific place that the book had stated they had died, and it had not clarified who had killed them. It was up to Artemis's great powers of deduction to figure it out, and he had to do it in time, or not only these people would die, but also his most important save.

His challenge was made a ton easier when he had spotted the two running away down a small corridor, chasing a few Death Eaters, wands aloft, firing spells. The corridor was a rainbow of flashing and loud explosions. Artemis and Holly followed them unseen, keeping to behind the statues and in the shadows.

"Artemis, how many more of these people must we save? And will they stay saved? Who knows if they will just die later on by somebody else's hand?" Holly whispered to him.

"I don't know, Holly. I am doing what I think is right and am going to hope for the best."

Holly nodded and they continued following the dueling wizards.

It was Bellatrix and Dolohov who were firing spells behind them as they left a trail of destruction behind them. Lupin and Tonks were following close behind, trying to hit them with jinxes but missing narrowly each time. Bellatrix turned around and engaged in a duel with Tonks, shouting insults and taunts.

"Hey, little sister, how's your pet husband doing? Isn't it about time for his flea bath?" Bellatrix taunted as she fired more jinxes at her sister with the bright pink hair.

"Killed any more relatives lately?" Tonks growled. Bellatrix just cackled and fired more spells.

Artemis knew that waiting to act would cost him. Bellatrix could fire the killing shot at any moment. He pointed his wand at the Death Eater and stunned her. She collapsed, a look of minor surprise etched on her features. Both Tonks and Lupin ganged up on Dolohov and quickly dispatched him. They ran away together.

Artemis sincerely hoped that this was enough to ensure their safety, but he knew there was still a chance that they would die later on, and even the chance that somebody else would die to take the place of the ones that Artemis had saved.

Artemis only had one more person on his list of saves, and this one was the biggest save yet.

XxX

Artemis and Holly made the long trek down to the boathouse, making sure to keep out of anyone's line of sight. Artemis sincerely hoped that this was the place they needed to be, considering Fred had almost died in the spot where he had died in the book. It seemed as though the events of the battle were an uneven blend of the books and the movies. It was enough to make Artemis almost wish that he wasn't doing this, but he had promised himself he would.

They finally made it down to the building and found a good spot to hide, taking into account where Harry, Ron, and Hermione would hide and keeping out of that line of sight. They weren't there long when Voldemort made his base there. He was even weirder looking up close, and Artemis was in awe. He had read so much about the guy, and now here he was, plotting and issuing orders.

So Artemis had been correct about this spot. Here Voldemort was, and he was now talking to Lucius, telling him to bring Severus. This was the trickiest of the saves they were going to make, and it involved Holly's magic. They would wait until Harry had taken the memories from Snape, and then they would swoop in and save him. Snape's heart would have stopped beating for a few moments, but he could still be healed at that point. And magic snake venom stood no chance against fairy magic.

Snape apparated into the boathouse not long before Harry, Ron, and Hermione snuck up, hiding on the other side of the building than where Holly and Artemis were hiding.

Voldemort told Snape his dilemma with the Elder Wand, and Artemis could tell that Snape had known this was coming. He showed it in the way he stood; the way he held his head. It was rather depressing.

"You have been a valuable and faithful servant, Severus," Voldemort said simply, and then waved his wand at Snape, who collapsed into the wall behind him.

"Nagini, kill," Voldemort ordered the large python at his feet. The snake complied.

It was the worst thing to watch, and it sounded even more horrible. Artemis vaguely wondered why Voldemort had given the worst death to his most valuable follower. It seemed quite cruel, but then Artemis remembered that this was Voldemort that they were talking about.

While Snape was being attacked by the python Holly had hidden her face in Artemis's shoulder, gripping him tightly. Artemis watched grimly, hoping that Holly's magic was enough to cure the poor guy. It had to be.

And then Harry was there, taking the memories from his dying professor, and listening to the final message that Snape had for him. Holly was crying weakly into Artemis's shirt by this point.

Harry and his two friends left and the message from Voldemort rang across the grounds. Artemis ignored it, beckoning at Holly to follow him into the boathouse. They approached the man lying in a pool of blood slowly.

"You must heal him, Holly," Artemis whispered. Holly nodded and kneeled next to Snape. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Heal." Green sparks shot from her hand, enveloping the Potions Master. Holly pushed as much magic as she could into him, and then backed up quickly.

This heal was by no means the most difficult one she had done, and pretty soon all of the injuries on the professor were gone, and he was breathing again. Unconscious, but he was breathing. And then he sat up and looked around, an odd expression on his face until he spotted Holly and Artemis.

"You saved my life," he stated simply, standing up and touching his neck where the snake had bitten him.

Artemis stepped forward. "You are thought to be dead, so you must keep in hiding until this war is over. If the good side wins you can come out of hiding," Artemis explained to him, keeping his tone businesslike despite his pounding heart. What he had witnessed had been quite gruesome, and now the same man that had been killed violently was standing unscathed in front of him.

Snape nodded, and then stuck out his hand. Artemis didn't know what it meant at first, but then he realized that Snape was offering to shake his hand. Artemis took it.

"How do you know?" Snape asked, of course talking about how Artemis knew the outcomes of events and the truth about Snape.

"I cannot tell you, but I do have quite the source." Snape nodded, backed up a few steps, and then disapparated. Artemis suspected that he would never see the professor again.

XxX

The message that Voldemort was giving ended, leaving the grounds in an unnatural silence.

"Who uses the word folly?" Holly asked as they walked up the steps, talking about the speech of the Dark Lord. Artemis didn't answer. He agreed, though.

Artemis and Holly made their way back up to the castle and into the Great Hall. Artemis spotted Lupin and Tonks speaking with some other wizards and Fred was joking with his twin. Warmth flowed through Artemis at this. He had succeeded. Nobody else would be dying at this point. Harry would die for his friends, which would save them from enemy fire.

He thought back to his older schemes and how he had wanted to gain something out of everything that he did. Now here he was, saving people at his own risk. It was quite something. His twelve year-old self would have scoffed at his own foolishness.

Now all they had to do was wait until the final battle. Harry would be going up to see the memories of Snape right now, and then out to the forest to face Voldemort. It would be a little while until they would fight the last fight and Voldemort would fall. Artemis sat down at a table that had been pushed aside and Holly sat next to him. He fully planned on sitting there until the Death Eaters returned to the castle. He had done his part in saving those people from death.

**Please review!**


	13. Epilogue

**Wow, this seems to be the last chapter! I'm sad to see this one closing, but I am glad that I finished it finally. Thank you to all of my readers, especially the ones who took the time to review... enjoy!**

Artemis looked around him at the destruction that had come upon the castle. People were sitting around talking to one another with the tones of people who were tired and happy, and they were. Voldemort had just disintegrated by the hand of Harry Potter, and the Death Eaters had fled. The world had been saved from the wrath of Tom Marvolo Riddle, and now people were resting from the battle.

When Harry had first killed Voldemort there had been a great celebration. People had run out to congratulate him, surrounding the Boy Who Lived, cheering, jumping, and hugging him. It was a magical moment, and the sheer joy coming from the place could have powered a muggle power station.

Artemis had stood off to the side, watching the celebration with a small smile on his face. Lupin and Tonks went up to Harry, both congratulating him. Fred and George were laughing loudly and making faces at one another near the edge of the crowd. Artemis felt joy at his accomplishment; he had succeeded with no repercussions thus far. The people he had saved were living and celebrating with everybody else.

Holly stood next to Artemis, her shoulder brushing his arm. "You did a good thing, Artemis," she said softly.

"I am just glad that it worked the way I planned it to. So many things could have gone wrong," he responded.

"You know, Artemis," Holly began. "When you had told me you were coming here to tamper with things I thought you were going to do something dastardly."

"Dastardly? Really, Holly?" Artemis said, faking a hurt voice.

Holly just chuckled. "You amaze me all the time," she said, her voice quieting again. They continued to watch the wizards in silence.

Artemis looked up at the castle and saw something that he wasn't positive was really there. Snape was standing in the astronomy tower watching just like Artemis was, keeping out of sight. He caught his eye and Snape nodded. Black smoke, and then he was gone.

Artemis knew that this chapter had closed. He would go back to Ireland and resume his normal life, maybe with a little more knowledge than when he had left it, but that was how it always worked, wasn't it? Maybe he would be safer from danger now that he knew his own magic. Maybe, but probably not. Fairies were immune to human magic, so any murderous pixies that wanted to kill him would continue their plans without caring that Artemis had new magic.

He sighed and walked inside the castle with the others as they decided to go in, Holly right beside him. So much had happened that nobody was paying any attention to Holly. They had suffered so much trauma that one little elf that happened to look a little different wasn't any matter to them.

"I guess this is the end," Holly said a little sadly.

"Yes, but only to this little adventure. I'm sure there will be more," Artemis responded. Of course there would be more.

XxX

Snape looked over the celebration from a place that somebody would have to look hard to spot him. There was a large decision ahead of him. He could show people that he was still alive, and of course he would be painted in a hero's light because of his actions. That was not something that seemed appealing to him. He had not acted like a hero. He had merely protected the youth of the person he loved. It had not been for the boy at all.

Snape decided he was not ready to face any of the people who knew him. It would be awkward talking to Potter after exposing himself and all of his memories to the boy. What would they say to one another? They had gone through life hating each other, and that would not be turned around easily. No, best to keep to the shadows and stay in hiding.

The Fowl boy spotted him in the tower and caught his eye. Snape nodded to him, not knowing what to think of the boy. He had saved his life, and somehow he knew everything that was going to happen. He knew that Snape was in love with Lily Potter, and the boy had magic that had healed the horrible snake bites. Fowl was an interesting character.

Severus Snape sighed and disapparated, knowing in his heart that he would probably never see Hogwarts again. It was a bittersweet moment. Of course, Snape's life had been full of those, more bitter and horrid than sweet, but at least he was living. And he owed that fact to Artemis Fowl II. Somehow he would repay the boy, but for now he just wanted get away from the place that had held him ensnared for so long. He was finally completely free of all burdens and promises. Nobody was his master, and nobody was giving him directions. There were no plots to kill anybody to pretend allegiance to somebody else. No more triple-agent business. It was kind of nice. A very large chapter was closing, and Snape had no idea what came next.

**Again, thank you for reading, and please review...**


End file.
